Angela: Angel of AByss
by tenshi-no-mizu-to-hi
Summary: I only gave this story a Pg-13 rating due to some violence. I encourage everybody to read this, cause my lil sister came up with this,and I thought it was a good story. But it's a good story and well just R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

****

Angela: Angel of Abyss

disclaimer: I don't own x-men! Heck, I don't even own this story! This story belongs to my little sister. But I'm doing this to see how people will react to it! But be gentle, cause she has no idea I'm doing this!

Kurama: "Then, you're going to be in a hole, when she finds out!

Maki: "Kurama get lost! This isn't your fic to be in!

Kurama: 'Eep!"

summary: "Please bear with the few misspelling and weird grammar.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night, The wind was blowing and howling with murder. A young girl crept down a long and dark street. She moved cautiously, as leaves crunched under her feet.

Picking up her pace, she sprint down the street and turned around and watched the dead silent street. Her eyes flashed around quickly, staring at the deep emptiness.

She ran aimlessly toward Salem Center, New York. Her feet echoed through the streets. Her eyes gleamed with hatred.

Long black hair flew out behind her. A pair of white wings covered her back. Her golden skin flashed in the small amount of moon light.

She continued to run nonstop towards her destination.

The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. She needed a place to stay. Somewhere she would be safe and this school was that place. Her brother lived here, though she didn't know her brother well. If her sisters and brother ever made it to this school ..... she wouldn't give up hope.

chapter 2: The new comer!

She was the spitting image of her brother, except for her long black hair. Her pearl blue eyes gleamed as she ran, stopping in front of a huge gate. She stared at the gate, until it flew open. She flew thru the gate, towards the school.

Opening the front door, she walked softly thru the long halls. She stopped in front of a big oak door and stared at it for a moment, but then the door opened and some people walked out of it.

Stopping in front of her was a tall man with golden skin and white wings. His blue eyes gleamed in the light. He frowned when he saw her.

"Hey Warren, what's the hold up? Move it!" A bluish guy said.

"My sister, Hank." He said, slowly, eyeing the girl. "What are you

doing here?"

"You said I could find you here if there was trouble." She said, slowly.

"Go home, Angla!" said Warren.

"I can't brother." She said.

"Warren, you never told us you had a sister." A guy with visors said. "Shut up, Scott! Angla you shouldn't be here." Warren said, angrily. She stared at him, just as angry but for a different reason.

" You don't belong here Angela, go home!" Warren said.

"You can't tell me what do to anymore, traitor!" Her voice rose as she spoke.

Warren's eyes glowed with anger and hatred shone off his face. Angla's eyes gleamed and her face shone with despite.

"Angla, Warren! My office please." Said a voice in her head.

Her eyes met her brother's, and he lead her in to the door he came from, without so much as backwards glance at her. She followed him, her eyes boar angrily into his wings. When they were in the office and the door was shut, Warren turned angrily to her.

"What are you doing here, Angla?" Warren said hatefully.

Angela was about to reply when Professor Charles Xavier spoke.

"No need to be angry, Warren. Angla has every right as you do to be here."

"It's not like I want to be here, Warren!" she said, just as hatefully as him.

"Then why?" He asked.

"Angel Hunters!" She muttered, with her head cast down

to the ground.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before today?" He demanded angrily.

"Like you care what happens to me or the others." She said angrily. "You idiot." Warren said.

"Look it wasn't like we knew how close they were! They surprised us at dinner tonight and some of us barely escaped." She said, slowly.

Angla glanced at Xavier, unsure if she should say this stuff in front of him.

"It's alright Angla. I told Prof. X about you guys before. He knows!" Warren said, softly. "What do you mean by some, anyway?"

"They tried to kill Jacob to get us to come with them, we ran! The mutant was firing stuff at us!" She said, softly

"Mutant, you never mentioned a mutant!" He said, slowly.

"We didn't know till today and they're not just looking for us anymore. They're looking for other mutants too, now! I picked it up in their minds. They want kids for something." She said. "I was wondering if..." She said, breaking off.

"You are always welcome to join this school Angel." Prof. X said kindly.

She winced when he called her Angel.

"Sister, you do know that this school has rules for the students and that if you were here, I would be teaching you also." Warren said. "Yea, but I wanted to join this school for years, but you wouldn't let me." She said, smiling.

Warren frown, and looked at Xavier. "Fine Angela! It's ok with me if you join here." He said.

"Warren, why don't you show your sister to room 23." Xavier said. "I can find it." She said, walking out and up a staircase.

Finding her way to her new room, she walked in and sighed. She glanced around the room, taking it all in. She didn't have a roommate, which she was glad for. Sitting down on her bed, she stared to think of her life. As she plopped her head down on the pillow, sleep over came her and she fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile.

Warren was talking with his friends.

"Why didn't you tell as you had a sister Warren?" Hank asked, curiously.

"Any other siblings Warren?" Logan asked, watching him.

"Leave him alone!" Scott said

"Ah, come on Scott, even you didn't know." Bobby said.

"My sisters and brothers are trouble." Warren said, suddenly.

"So you do have more than one!" Hank said with enthurstism. "They're evil." Warren said, with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"Why are they....." Jean broke off.

"Because they were born!" He said, sharply.

"Why do you hate them, so?" Scott asked.

"I don't hate all of them, only a couple of them." He said.

"But why hate them at all?" Jean asked.

"How many sisters and brothers do you have?" Bobby asked. "Nine!" Warren said, trying avoiding Jean's question

"Why do you hate only a few of them?" Ororo asked.

"Nine! Wow!" Bobby said.

"It'd be cool do have nine sisters and brothers." Hank said.

"Ya, I guess." Warren said.

"How many of them are mutants?" Scott asked.

"All of them!" Warren said.

"But why do you hate some of them?" Jean asked.

"You wouldn't understand." He said.

"Try us!" Logan said.

They all sat down and watched him.

"Fine!"

"They're brats!

They're annoying!

They hate me!

They hate our parents!

They live on the streets!

They begged to come here!

They're pests!

They're full of hatred!

Are those good enough reasons for you?" He said, with a force of hatred.

"They can't be that bad." Jean said, frowning.

"They sound like normal brothers and sisters to me." Bobby said. "They're annoying because your older than them." Logan said." How old are they?" Scott asked.

"Ya and what are their names?" Hank asked.

"Peter's 17, Hannah's 16, Michael's 15, Angla's 14, Jacob's 14, Laura's 13, Danny's 13, Racheal's 12, and Kelly's 11." He said, taking a deep breath, counting them off on his fingers. Sitting down, he glanced out the window.

"So which one's do you hate?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby!" Ororo said.

Bobby: "What!"

"Angla, Jacob, Laura, and Danny." He said, still staring out the window.

"Why?" Jean asked.


	2. chapter 2

****

Angla: Angel of Abyss

disclaimer: I don't own x-men or this story, this story belongs to my little sister and she made her own little language to go along with the story and never bothers to name the chapters.

Kurama: "Now Maki be nice."

Maki: "But what can I say, that's why she made me her editor."

Kurama: "SO R&R people."

summary: A young girl with angel wings and mutant powers, what can she do to find her siblings and try to stay out of trouble at the same time.

warning: Rated for violence and strange language, sappiness too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The beginning of a reunion.

Angla fell asleep easily that night. When she woke, she was confused and lost.

Regaining her memory, despite for her brother came back. How she wanted him dead. Moving toward the door, she became aware of the bruises covering her small and fragile body. She brushed her hair off her face, revealing an odd scar. The scar was in the shape of an A, covering most of her left cheek. The same scar was on her left ankle, but smaller. Accidentally, touching the scar she winced with pain. She stared at her door for a minute, then it flew open. She moved swiftly down the stairs, toward where her moron of a brother was. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she walked toward her brother and his friends. They seemed to be watching her carefully. Her eyes turned calm. She could feel their eyes bearing into her scar.

"Mish!" She said, smiling. She and her siblings had made up their own language.

"It means morning in siblingish." She said, laughing at their confused faces.

"Morning Angla." Jean and Ororo said at the same time. "Where did you get that scar Angla?" Warren asked.

"Don't remember! Why do you care anyway?" She asked.

Hank and Bobby watched her with interest.

"Why do you care, why I care?" He asked.

"Why do you care why I care why you care?" She asked. "Because you're my sister!" He said, acknowledging her assistants.

"Really now?!" she said, mumbling.

Scott frowned and sighed.

"So Warren have you told them about all your siblings?" Angla asked, teasingly.

"I told them about you nine." Warren said.

"What about the other six?" She asked, grinning.

"What other six?" Scott asked. "

There once was fifteen of us, not counting Warren." She said, grinning like a madwoman

"Shut up, Angel!!" Warren said, angrily.

"Don't call me that!" She said, storming into the kitchen. "What other six, Warren?" Logan asked.

"There were fifteen of them once.

Six are now dead." Warren said.

"Who were they?" Bobby asked. Scott glared at Bobby.

"Billy was 17, Zach was 16,

Nathan was 15, Cassie was 12,

Ella was 11, and Sandra was 10. It's my fault they're dead. I should have let them come here." Warren said.

"It's not your fault! You didn't kill them." Bobby said.

"For once Bobby's right." Scott said. Warren stared out the window.

"Come on. Let's all walk." Hank said.

A boy slipped onto the grounds. White wings, golden skin and blue eyes made him like his siblings. Brown hair flew down his back.

This school was where his brother was. He slipped thru the door, leaving a burn mark behind. He started walking down a hallway, then froze.

Warren and his friends walked down a hall, turning at the corner. He stopped instantly, spotting the boy. Hank ran into him, falling.

"Move it, Warren!" Hank said.

"Micheal...." He said, trailing off.

Did THE OTHERS....." The BOY SAID.

Angla moved quickly toward a hallway, sensing a familiar presence. Spotting the boy she instantly stopped dead in her tracks.

The boy turned, hearing the soft familiar footsteps.

"Come on guys." Scott said, leading the rest of his friends back the way they came.

"We'll catch you later, Warren." Peter said, leaving with his other friends.

"Micheal, you're alive!" Angla said. The two children ran toward each other, embracing in a hug.

"Are we the only ones?" Micheal asked.

"Yea, so far only you two have made it here." Warren said. "Come on Micheal, the Professor is going to want to meet you." He said, leading the way to Prof. Xavier's office. Knocking, he opened the door for them.

"Ah, you must be Micheal. I heard a lot about you. I assume you will be staying here also." Prof. X said

"If that's not a problem." Micheal said.

"No problem at all. Angla, why don't you show your brother to room #24." Xavier said.

She shrugged, leading the way upstairs.

"Here 'S your room Micheal. Goodnight, I'm going to get some sleep." She said.

"So that was your brother, Warren?" Bobby asked.

"Yea. That was Micheal." Warren said, twirling a key around his finger.

"What does your key go to Warren?" Hank asked.

"Its Angla's not mine." He said.

"Are you going to give it to her?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm not. She doesn't need it right now. She's not ready." He said, sighing.

'But it is hers." Jean said.

"I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Warren said, leaving the room and heading upstairs. He walked toward his room, # 22, then stopped. He walked toward Angla's room, opening the door an inch and peering in. He watched his small, sleeping sister for a moment, then walked across the hall to Micheal room. He glanced in on his younger brother, then walked to his room and opened the door. Shutting the door, he sighed.


	3. chapter 3

****

Angla: Angel of Abyss

disclaimer: Same has always, I don't own x-men or x-men evolution that belongs to Marvel and the several men who wrote it, and the story belongs to my sister, so she gets the credit of writing, I get credited for editing.

summary: Read and find out. I'm hungry.

Kurama: "Then eat."

Maki: "I can't supper isn't ready yet."

Kurama: "Anyway, everybody R&R please."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Old memories.

Waking the next day, Angla yawned. Standing up, she stretched. She dressed quickly.

Touching an odd shaped scar on her back, she winced. A cut on her wings, it was. It when diagonally down her right wing, to the middle of her back, then straight down to the bottom of her wings. Memories of pain filled her mind instantly. The scar was made from a knife.

An angel hunter once hit her from behind with a knife. The knife left that scar. Carved into her wings, it caused pain, more than one could bear. Her fingers traced her scar, then a locket on her neck. She didn't have the key, but she knew who did.

"I will probably have to resort to stealing to get it." She thought.

"I know Warren blames himself because of what happened, but we blame him too."

Warren walked out in to the hallway. Micheal emerged from his room. They looked at each other, then Warren knocked on Angla's door. She stared at the door until it flew open.

"Angla use your hands, you have them for a reason. "Warren said, sighing. He walk in, followed by Micheal.

Closing the door, Warren sat down on Angla's chair. Micheal and Angla sat on the bed. Pushing and shoving each other playfully. Laughing, they settled down. Warren smiled slightly for a moment.

"Look I know you both hate me but I'm sorry, truly I am." Warren said.

"We don't hate you!!!" They said together.

"I know you blame Jacob and me for the others but we still wouldn't hate you." Angla said.

"Yea, and I don't hate you either." Micheal said.

"I know you miss the other seven but they will make it here too." Warren said. "

Promise!?" Angla and Micheal said together.

"I promise." Warren said, moving toward them and hugging them.

"Why don't you go outside and play? I'll join you later." Warren said.

They shrugged, and followed Warren out of the room.

"You did what?!?!" Jean and Ororo said at the same time.

"At least I'm not getting yelled at for once." Bobby said, laughing.

"You can't promise them that Warren." Scott said, arms folded, a scolding look on his face.

"Do you have any other siblings, then what you told us?" Bobby asked.

Scott gave Bobby a scolding look.

"Yes, but most of them are dead." Warren said.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked.

"Pretty sure." He said.

"How many more do you have?" Peter asked.

"Don't know." Warren said.

"You don't even know how many siblings you have?!?! You're stupid!!" Bobby said.

"Bobby!!!" Jean said, shooting him a terrible look.

"What? It's the truth!" Bobby said.

"I know that there's Venta, who's in a boarding school in England; Quilktnu, boarding school in Rome; Yuna, college in France; Xytia school in Russia. Oh and Isis, school in Turkey. That's all I know." He said.

"Wait, Yuna's around our age?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. And none of you are dating any of my sisters or brothers." Warren said, glaring at all of them.

"How old are they?" Logan asked.

"Yuna is 22, Venta is 18, Quilktnu is 15, Isis is 15, and Xytia is 15. Quilktnu, Isis, Xytia, Jacob, and Angla are quintuples." Warren Said.

"Whoa! Let's go get some fresh air." Scott said.

They all walked out side. Leaning against a tree, Warren watch Angla and Micheal play with some younger kids.

Three little girl creep toward the gate leading to the school. They looked almost identical, except for their hair. Two of the girls had blond hair. The smaller girl had silver hair. They all had golden skin, blue eyes, and white wings. Opening the gate, they slipped in. They walked toward the tall looming building, stopping short.

For they had spotted two children playing. Angla turned sensing a new presence. Micheal also turned, hearing familiar steps. The five children starred at each other for the longest time.

. 

"We'll see you inside, Warren." Ororo said, leading the others back in.

The smallest child ran toward Warren, hugging him and crying. The four older children hugged each other, happily.

"Sandra, you're alive!" Angla and Micheal said together.

"We found each other, looking for the others. We were hoping you all made it here, but I guess we hoped wrong." One of the two girls said.

"Kelly, the others will make it. Give them time. It's so good to see you three again." He said, setting Sandra down and pulling all five of them in to a hug.

"Come on Kelly, Ella, and Sandra. The Professor wants to meet you." Warren said, picking Sandra up and leading the others inside.

He led them to Professor Xavier's office. Opening the door, he followed Ella and Kelly, still holding Sandra. Micheal and Angla waited patiently for their three little sisters.

"Why don't you two show them to their new rooms?" Warren said, walking out.

"Come with us, guys." They said, leading Kelly and Ella upstairs. Micheal carrying Sandra.

. 

Walking to his room later that night, Warren stopped. Peering into each of his siblings room. Stopping at Angla's room, he fingered the key, before sliding in under the door. He then when to his room.


	4. chapter 4

****

Angla: Angel of Abyss

disclaimer: I don't own x-men or this story. This story belongs to my sister (little), she is pretty good. R&R please peoples.

summary: No fricking clue what this chapter is about, so just read it.

warning: I warn ye of several oxy-morons and violence, and now lango (;;).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 4: A new found truth.

The next morning he was with his friends, talking.

"Have you gave her the key yet Warren?" Jean asked.

"Typically, I say something stupid and get yelled at, Jean said something stupid, and gets an answer." Bobby said. grumpily.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Warren asked.

"You seven always treat me like a kid!" Bobby said.

"No, we don't. We treat you the same as everyone else. Now answer my question." Jean said. "Yes, I gave her the key. But I wish I hadn't." Warren said

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Because it holds a secret of Angla, that even she doesn't know." Warren said.

"What secret?" Bobby asked.

"The truth about what she really is." He said

"What is she?" Peter asked.

"She's a..."Warren started.

Meanwhile upstairs, Angla sat on her bed, holding her locket and key. She slowly put the key in the locket and turn until it popped open.

"My child." The locket said. "You have finally become old enough to know your secret."

She stared at it, gasping.

"You, my child will live forever more. Born with wings and mutant-like powers, you are neither human nor mutant. You are truly Homo Superio(1). Born on this earth for a reason, you shall lead. My Angel. For you are an Angel." The locket spoke, then closed and locked, then the key vanished.

Gasping, she stared at the locket, confused. The locket instantly appeared back on her neck. She moved down the stairs, eyes burning. She moved toward her brother, confused. Catching his eye, she gave him a confused look.

"Hello Angla." Warren said.

His friends had very confused looks on their faces.

"Why don't you go play with Sandra, sister." He said, as she walked back upstairs.

As soon as she was gone.

"What do you mean Warren?" Jean asked.

"I mean she's an angel, a real angel." Warren said.

"But how?" Peter asked.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Dis Noh Sicne La Bisca?" Warren asked.

"No, Why?" Scott asked.

"Dis Noh Sicne La Bisca is part of an ancient language used long ago it some civilizations. It is a very power full language, that is not spoken often anymore. Those who speak it are like my sisters and brothers. Though Angla is the only true angel, we all know the language. Every one of our kind knows that language." Warren said

"What does Dis noh sine lo biscu mean?" Bobby asked.

"Dis Noh Sicne La Bisca means something, but I have forgot it. I do not speak that language anymore, perhaps me siblings still do." He said.

"So you don't know what any of it means? How stupid!" Bobby said.

"Bobby!" Jean and Ororo said together.

"What?!?! It's true!" Bobby said

"Dis Noh Sicne La means The Language of. I have never known what Bisca means." Warren said. "It means Angels. The language of Angels." Said a small voice.

"Sandra don't eavesdrop." Warren said.

"Don't what? Oh, I'm off." Sandra said, disappearing.

"Your little sister knows, but you don't?!?!" Bobby said, laughing.

"Bobby!" Hank said. Scott glared at Bobby for a moment, then turned back to Warren. "Something wrong, Warren?" Scott asked, for Warren had turned away, and was staring silently out the window.

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's nothing." He said, sadness covering his face.

"It must be something." Peter said.

Warren's eyes shone it the light, like all his siblings.

"My sister is a Tenshi Nasa, Angel Girl. That's why she can't stand the word Angel." He said, sadness hovering over him like a deep, dark shadow.

"Tenshi isn't that Japanese?" Ororo asked.

"Yea, it is." Warren said.

"Why can't Angla stand the word angel?" Hank asked.

"Not really the word, but the name. Her true name is Angel. Angla is her birth name. I don't exactly know why it bugs her, but it just does. Dis Nos Kila Hensin Nadu Tenshi Nasa Moshen Fonsu Kida." Warren said

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

"He said, 'The power within her is the angel girl Moshen fonsu kida'." A voice said from the doorway. "

Lafiena(2)!" Angla said.

"What did she say?" Bobby asked.

"You don't want to know. Casu(3) Down." He said.

"NESION TASU(4)!" She said, anger clouding her eyes.

"Niko sana atus praness Xavier's dosion(5)." He said calmly. Glaring, she left muttering.

"What did she and you say? And I thought you said you couldn't speak that language, Liar!" Bobby said.

"BOBBY!!" Six frustrated voices said.

"I didn't say I couldn't, I said I didn't anymore." He said, walking out of the room.

"I'll catch you later." He said, stopping.

He walked toward Professor Xavier's office. Standing outside the door was his sister.

"Nesion Tasu!!" Angla said, angrily.

"Casu down." Warren said.

"Mikuso casuo down Sana(6)!" She said, growling.

"Kunos tenshi nasa(7)." He said.

"Lafiena!!" She said, wincing at those word.

"Angla, Warren. My office please." A voice said in their heads.

"Jinka(8)!" She said

"Come, Angla." Warren said, opening the door behind them and walking in.

"Nasco(9)!!" She said.

"Angla, do as your told." Warren said.

Arms folded, she walked in to the office. Growling, she glanced around. Warren turns his attention to the Prof.

"Casu down." A voice in her head came.

She tilted her head slightly in confusion. Professor Xavier's eyes met hers.

"Yes Angla. I do know some of your native language." He said

"How? You bare no wings." She said.

He just chuckled.

"You wanted us, Professor X.?" Warren asked.

"Yes, I would like to look into Angla's mind, as you know Warren. Will you permit me to do so Angla?" Prof. Xavier asked.

She glanced at her brother, unsure.

"He can get into your mind anyway, Angla." Warren said.

She nodded, slightly.

"Calm your mind, child." Xavier said, concentrating.

Instantly, a blast of images enter his mind. A small child being thrown on to the streets; A little girl stealing bread; small children being beat; a dagger flying, coming closer and closer to a small child, a girl jumping in the way; and then

"Ahhhhh!" Angla said in pain, as the memories covered her mind.

Releasing her mind, Xavier watched her closely, as she collapsed to the floor.

"Angla are you, ok?" Warren ask, worried.

"I'm fine." she said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, Professor?" Warren asked, turning his attention back to Xavier.

"Her memories still cause her pain. Too much pain for a child." Xavier said, studying her closely.

Angla didn't hear them speaking, as she was still in pain.

"I could probe your sister's mind easier. Since you are her guardian. But I will also need her permission." Xavier said.

"Well, I say go for it. My sister on the other hand, may not want to relive her memories." Warren said.

"Well for now you both need sleep. Now go." Xavier said.

Helping Angla up, Warren left. Angla followed him out, then went up stairs to her room. She fell asleep quickly that night, exhausted.

summary: Okay, here's in a guide to all the words my sister made up.

1). Homo Superior- Superior to humans

2). Lafiena- curse you

3). Casu- calm

4). Nesion tasu- used together they mean trader.

5). Niko sana atus praness Xavier's dosion- Meet me at Professor Xavier's office.

6). Mikuso casuo down Sana- Don't calm down me.

7). Kunos tenshi nasa- Quiet, Angel Girl!

8). Jinka-Crap, no!

9). Nasco-NO!


	5. chapter 5

****

Angla: Angel of Abyss

disclaimer: Don't own x-men or story, story belongs to sister.

summary: No idea, read and find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 5: The Truth

Meanwhile, Warren was with his friends.

"So what was that about, Warren?" Hank asked

"My sister was just upset." Warren said, staring out an open window.

"What's wrong, Warren?" Scott asked.

"It's noth...."

"Don't say it's nothing Warren or I'll never speak to you again." Jean said.

"Leave him alone, Jean." Scott said.

"Scott! We have a right to know! We are his friends, or at least I thought we were. Remember our pact, Warren? The pact we all made. TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING ON OUR MINDS!!" Jean said, or rather yelled.

Several shocked faces stared at Jean. The only one not shocked was Ororo.

"Quiet down, Jean. You'll wake up the kids and Xavier will have all our heads." Ororo said, frowning.

"Yes, I remember the pact! Yes, you're my friends! And YES something Is Bothering ME!!" Warren said, his voice raising.

"Quiet your voices. What is bothering you, Warren?" Scott said, calmly.

"WHAT'S BOTHERING ME?!?! EVERYTHING'S BOTHERING ME!!" Warren said

"Warren, you have some serious issues." Bobby said.

"BOBBY!!!" Six voices said.

"WHAT?!?!" IT'S TRUE!!" Bobby said, very angry.

"What's going on?" A small yawning voice asked.

The eight of them turned.

"Go back to bed, Jenny." Scott said, sighing.

Several small faces appeared.

"Get the children back in bed. Then, all of you report to my office." Prof. Xavier said in their heads.

They exchanged looks, knowing the trouble they would be in.

"Come on, guys." Scott said, taking the hands of two small boys.

Each of them took the hand of a child or carried them back to their rooms. When the last child was in bed, they made their way to Prof. Xavier's office.

"It's your fault." Bobby said.

"No, it's your fault. "Seven voices said pointing fingers at each other.

Opening the door, they slipped into the office, still arguing.

"That's enough, all of you." Professor Xavier said severely.

He watched them, frowning.

"How many times have you woke the children this month? How many times do we have to discus this? Explain yourselves." Prof. Xavier said, face calm.

They all started to talk at once. Holding up his hand,

"One at a time. Warren, why don't you go first." Prof. Xavier said.

"They were bugging me and I just lost it." Warren said.

"Jean?" Prof. Xavier asked, waiting.

"He was being a jerk and I got angry." Jean said.

"Bobby?" Xavier asked, still waiting.

"Erm, I just got mad because they were all yelling at me again." Bobby said.

"And the rest of you, I assume, were yelling at Bobby. This must stop. This month alone you woke the children five times. Whatever problems you might have with each other must be settled now. If these breakouts continue I will be forced to separate all of you for a period of time. Now go to your rooms, all of you." Prof. Xavier said.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Bobby said, as they walked out of the office.

"BOBBY!!" They said, as one.

"WHAT?!?! IT'S WASN'T!!" Bobby said.

"What did we just discuss. Go to your rooms now." Prof. Xavier said, in their heads.

Groaning, they went their separate ways, once upstairs. Since the school was several floors, they all weren't on the same floor. Bidding the others good night, Warren went to the third floor, down several hallways, and finally to his room. First though, before going into his own, he peered in on his siblings. Finally, he opened the door to his room, walked in, and crashed on his bed. He fell asleep, instantly.


	6. chapter 6

Angla: Angel of Abyss

disclaimer: It's never gonna change, don't own x-men or story.

summary: Read and find out. I'm extremely lazy right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning, Angla went down stairs, slowly. Her senses were going crazy.

She moved toward the dining hall, where her siblings were eating. Sitting down near Micheal, she yawned. She ate quickly, then left the dining hall, and followed by her siblings.

They walked outside, where Warren was, alone. They ran toward him, smiling.

"Hey, Did you all eat?" Warren asked, slightly smiling.

"Yea, we eat. Play with us, Warren." Angla said.

"All, alright." He said, picking up a ball lying on the ground.

He threw it to Micheal, and then they all started playing catch. Angla suddenly stopped and stared into the distance. Micheal look the same way she was.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Angla said.

They continued to play, but Warren, Angla, and Micheal kept looking at each other.

. 

Coming toward the gate was four small children. Three girls and one boy. One of the girls and the boy looked alike. Both had long red hair, blue eyes, white wings, and golden skin. The other two girls also looked alike.

They both had long light brown hair with streaks of red, blue eyes, white wings and golden skin. They moved thru the gate quickly, moving toward the school. Spotting the white winged kids, they ran toward them.

"Laura, Don, Rachel, and Cassie are here!" Sandra said, jumping up and down.

The other children turned as one, running and embracing their siblings. Warren followed them, toward his siblings.

"Come. The Prof. is going to want to meet you four, and then all nine of you can play." Warren said, hugging his siblings.

They shrugged, and followed him. All nine of them followed him inside and to Prof. Xavier's office. Opening the door, he followed his four siblings inside. Minutes later they emerged.

"Why don't you five show them to their rooms, and then go outside and play." Warren said.

They shrugged, and lead them upstairs.

Warren walked toward the living room, looking for his friends. Finding them, he smiled slightly. "So what was bothering you last night, Warren?" Bobby asked.

Scott glared at Bobby. But other then that, no one said anything about Bobby's question.

"Angla, She's still in pain from the past." Warren said.

"Can't the Prof. help her?" Logan asked.

"Yea, he can. But Angla's stubborn. She probably won't except his help." Warren said.

"Have you asked her?" Hank asked. "No, I haven't. Do you realize that so far nine of my siblings have made it here?" Warren asked. "Yea, the others will probably be here soon." Peter said.

"Do you realize that the hall way you're in has 26 rooms or so and only ten are taken?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, Bobby's right." Ororo said, thinking.

"Hmm, So do you think Warren, that the Prof. knew your siblings would come here?" Scott asked, thinking.

"The Prof. knows all, and best. So I guess he did." Warren said.

"He doesn't know best about us! Hmp, he can't separate us, and he was probably just threatening us, so we won't wake the kids, anymore." Bobby said.

"I doubt that, Bobby. He can and will separate us. He's done it before." Hank said.

"If you guys hadn't been yelling last night, we wouldn't have got in to trouble." Bobby said.

"We were all yelling, Bobby." Jean said.

"Let's not start this again." Scott said, looking directly at Jean.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Jean asked, her voice raising slightly.

"Jean, Scott meant nothing by it. Why don't we all walk together, we could use the exercise." Ororo said.

"We get enough exercise watching over the children, and from danger room sessions." Logan said, as they all started to walk.

. 

Outside, Angla was flying around. She was alone for a change. Her siblings were inside,

playing. She flew gracefully around a tree, but a branch caught her wing, leaving a small cut. Flying over a boy, she dripped a small amount of blood on his shoe.

"Hey, watch it stupid-head." The boy said.

"You want to make something of it?" She asked, landing near him, growling.

He instantly made a rock in his hands and threw it at her, hitting her wings.

"Die, wings." the boy said.

"The names Angla, and you're going to die, Josh." She said.

"How do you know my name?" Josh asked. She smile, throwing a rock at him.

They continued to throw rocks at each other, injuring them selves and others. A rock pierced thru Angla's wing and another rock hit Josh's arm at an angle, breaking it. They both winced but continued their fight. Several kids ran inside, others were trying to avoid the flying rocks, but did not had much success. Both Angla and Josh had cuts, bruises, broken bones, and broken wings. But they still threw the rocks.

Warren and his friends walked outside. Spotting the running children, they made their way toward the two kids.

Coming closer, they were able to make out the two kids. Blood dripping from both the kids, they show no signs of stopping.

"Angla, Josh. That's enough!" Scott said, as they move toward them.

Neither kid stop throwing the rocks. Instantly, a blast broke one of the rocks and the other one was crushed. They both picked up a rock, and hurled them at Warren and his friends. Warren and them instantly were shielded by Jean's powers. The rocks fall to the ground. Both children reached down for another one, but Scott had reached them by then.

"That's enough." Scott said.

Warren and the rest had also reached them by now.

"Come on, you two." Scott said, as he and Warren lead them back toward the school.

The other six stayed outside, to help the kids who had been hurt.

Scott and Warren lead them toward Prof. Xavier office. Warren had Angla's arm and Scott had Josh's arm. Both the kids were struggling to get free. Opening Prof. Xavier's office door, they pulled the children inside. Seeing the children, Xavier sighed.

"We will discuss why you were throwing rocks at each other later, for now though, Warren, Scott take them to the hospital wing." Prof. Xavier said.

Then, they left the office and lead them to the hospital wing. Once at the hospital wing, they mended their wounds, or rather bandaged their wounds. Both Angla and Josh passed out, do to lack of blood.

After coming around, they were forced to stay in the hospital wing for the night, and maybe the next night too.

. 

Meanwhile, after the children were all asleep, Warren and his friends were down stairs, talking.

"I can't believe your sister started a rock fight! Actually, I can." Bobby said.

"Bobby!" Ororo said.

"I don't think my sister started the fight, Bobby. That's not like her. She may have provoked Josh, but she wouldn't have started it." Warren said, before Bobby could reply to Ororo.

Scott starred out the window, lost in thought.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Nothing!" Scott snapped.

"Surely something's wrong, Scott." Ororo said.

"It's nothi....."

"If you say it's nothing, I will never ever speak to you again, Scott." Jean said, voice slightly raising.

"It's not anything to worry about. Worry about Warren." Scott said.

"I'm worried about both of you!" Jean said.

"Don't worry about me!" Both Warren and Scott snapped at the same time.

"Keep your voices down!" Ororo said.

"You two are IDIOTS! Uk, you're so ANNOYING!" Jean said, or rather shouted.

"Jean...." Hank warned, shaking his head.

"US? You're the one who's ANNOYING." Warren said, loudly.

"Warren, be quiet!" Logan said.

"YOU both are ANNOYING!" Scott said, voice raising.

"Calm down, Scott." Peter said.

"Actually all seven of you are ANNOYING!" Bobby said.

"I'M NOT ANNOYING, YOU ARE!!" They all said, pointing fingers at each other.

"Why are you yelling?" A small voice asked.

Standing in the door way were several small children.

"Go to bed." Scott said.

"Why?" The little girl asked. "Come on Madison, Amy, and Elizabeth." Jean and Ororo said taking the little girls hands and leading them back to their rooms.

Six little boys stared at the remaining adults.

"Come on guys." Scott said, taking one of the boys' hands.

The others took the hand of a little boy also. After putting the children to bed, they started to argue again.

"At least we didn't get caught fighting again." Bobby said.

"I would like to see the eight of you." Prof. Xavier said.

Groaning the eight of them made their way to Prof. Xavier's office.

"If you can not stop fighting, I will be forced to separate all of you." Prof. Xavier said, once they were in his office.

"But this is not just about your fight. Are there any problems with the children?" Xavier asked. "Gem seems tired, and was falling all over the place in class today." Jean said.

"Chris is beating up on the younger children again." Peter said.

"Sandra and Amy have been fighting." Bobby said.

"Josh is fighting again." Logan said.

"Christa is failing science." Hank said.

"Madison isn't listening." Ororo said

"Justin is mouthing off about blowing up the school again." Scott said.

"And Angla can't stay out of trouble." Warren said.

Xavier's face soften slightly at their words.

"Warren, all of your sibling will be starting classes tomorrow." Xavier said.

"As long as they don't cause problems, I don't care where they are." Warren said.

"Jean, how are Josh and Angla doing?" Xavier asked.

"Not well, Both of them have severe wounds. Who knows why though." Jean said.

"Have any of you questioned some of the children present?" Xavier asked.

" Yea, the kids close enough to hear them talk, said that they said they were going to kill each other." Scott said, speaking for all of them, as group leader.

"They were close to their goal, way too close." Jean said.

"Hank, how fast are they healing?" Xavier asked.

"Slowly, way too slow. I'd say they'd be up and about in three to four days. Like Jean said, they both have severe wounds. Any way how come me, Ororo, and Jean are the only doctors at this school?" Hank asked.

"Because you're all we need." Xavier said, sighing.

"You all need your rest." Xavier said.

They left, silently. Reaching his room a few minutes, Warren sank down onto his bed. He fell asleep slowly, for there was a lot on his mind.


End file.
